


The Game

by bookmountains



Series: College soccer [2]
Category: Bend It Like Beckham (2002), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookmountains/pseuds/bookmountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Lorelai watch Jess and Jules playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storyteller1358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/gifts).



“What's happening? Why did she fall down?”, Lorelai asked.

“I don't know”, Rory stared intently at the pitch, as if she could see the scene again. “It happened so fast.”

“Smith kicked her head”, said somebody next to the Gilmores.

“She kicked the ball”, his neighbor said. “Her head was just near it.”

“Well, of course the ball was there when she kicked.” said the first one. “But she saw that her head was there too.”

“Research the rules re: foul”, Rory scribbled on her notepad. 

The match was interrupted for five minutes, during which the discussion between the two fans got heated. 

“You should write that the referees decision was controversial?”, Lorelai whispered. 

“No shit”, whispered Rory. She stared at the court again. “I wished I had seen what exactly happened.

When the game resumed, there were only ten minutes left, and it was 1:1. The ball was passed around in the mid field for some time, when suddenly, Bhamra took the ball. She passed to Paxton and Paxton scored.

“Guess that was it for Yale”, said Lorelai.

“I should have chosen Harvard after all. I read their team is better.”

“Well, too late for that now.” Lorelai yawned. “These hot dogs make me sleepy.”

Yale's team tried to break through the opponent's defense for the next ten minutes, but without success.

Just as the game ended, Rory leapt to her feet. “I'm going to interview the players” she said. 

“Okay, I'll wait in the car.”, Lorelai said.

Rory made her way through the disappointed Yale fans to the court. 

“Rory Gilmore, Yale Daily News”, she said. “Do you have time for a few questions?”

“Of course.”, Paxton said.

“Ms. Paxton, you scored the decisive goal. How do you feel?”

“Oh, please call me Jules”, she said. “Well, first of all, it was very much a team effort.” She glanced at Bhamra and smiled. “I think we all played really strong today.”


	2. Chapter 2

  



End file.
